The Best Happy Ending
by Kristen3
Summary: Niles offers comfort when a favorite movie leaves Daphne in tears. The experience makes her realize what a happy ending really looks like. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **I know I never mentioned what movie Daphne was watching, but I don't really know much about older movies, so I decided to make it generic. It can be whatever movie you want it to be! ;)

Daphne didn't know what she'd expected when she started this. Even after watching it the 25th time, the movie's ending wasn't going to change. Just like always, she was reduced to tears. Usually, she watched this with Niles, who was only too glad to comfort his wife when she reached the end. But tonight, Niles had to work late. After putting David to bed, Daphne had been a bit bored and lonely, waiting for her husband to come home. While channel-surfing, she'd come across one of her favorite black-and-white films. She knew she should just change the channel, but she'd gotten sucked in.

For awhile, the film's familiar plot took her mind off everything, the loneliness, the frustration of having a husband who was so devoted to his work. But as the ending came near, Daphne knew she would need Kleenex. Lots of them. Now she sat on the couch, surrounded by a mountain of tissues, and her face was red from crying. She knew she probably looked ridiculous. All the stereotypes about women being unable to control their emotions were true, and she was currently the poster child, as it were.

Just as she began to try to pull herself together, she heard the familiar sound of a key in the door. She turned around and, for a moment, didn't even care what she must look like.

"Daphne? What's wrong?" Niles was immediately alarmed by the look on his wife's face.

"I was watching a movie...one of me favorites..."

Niles didn't hesitate. He knew exactly which movie it had to have been, and he went straight into comfort mode. He kissed her deeply for a long moment.

Daphne sighed at the feeling of his lips on hers. "I know I'm being ridiculous. I mean, this movie isn't even real, and it's not like I didn't know how it would end."

Smiling, Niles brushed a tear from her cheek. "This isn't ridiculous. Having emotions is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yeah, but I'm sure you didn't want to come home to some hysterical woman crying over a movie!"

"Daphne, as long as that woman is you, I'm always happy to come home. Do you know why I watch this movie with you every single time?"

Now Daphne smiled. "Because you're the sweetest man in the world. And I love you for it." She kissed him.

"Well, thank you, but that's not the whole reason. Every time you watch this movie, I get to hold you in my arms and kiss you. I know it may sound selfish, but I like comforting you." He pulled her close, demonstrating what he meant.

Daphne sighed once again, at the feeling of being in Niles' arms. It was true, she did feel much better now, just because he was here.

The blissful moment was broken by David's shrill cries on the baby monitor. Without hesitating, Daphne got up, eager to rush to her son. Niles followed after. They reached the nursery, and Daphne gently lifted her son from his crib. "Sh, Mommy's here," she whispered.

Niles watched, mesmerized, as Daphne rocked David back and forth, doing everything she could to soothe him. It was clear that both mother and son were enjoying the moment. He walked over to where she stood. "Daphne, you don't ever get tried of doing this, do you?"

"Of course not," Daphne replied. "I mean, how could I? Look at him."

Niles smiled. Of course his son was adorable. "See, this is what I was trying to tell you downstairs. You don't mind holding David when he needs to be comforted because you love him. I feel the exact same way about you, my love."

Just like before, Daphne felt tears in her eyes, but for an entirely different reason. She put David back into his crib, grateful that he'd gone back to sleep. Then she turned to Niles, kissing him for a long moment. "Thank you."

"What for?" Niles asked as the kiss ended. The feeling of her lips on his simply never got old.

"For being there. No matter what I say or do, you never think I've lost me mind. Or, if you do, you always know the right thing to say to make me feel better."

"Well, as I recall, I promised to love you and take care of you as long as I live. I'm pretty sure comforting you is part of the job description."

Daphne held him even closer, grateful beyond words for what he'd said. As she stood there in his arms, she thought of their life together, and the many setbacks which had delayed their happy ending. "I wish I'd seen this sooner. If only I'd known I would end up here, I-"

Niles cut her off with a kiss. "Don't be sorry. It might've taken a while, but I don't think anything this wonderful could ever come easily."

Without a word, Daphne pulled herself out of the embrace. They both knew where they were headed. Of all the amazing things about their life together, this was by far the most wonderful. Daphne thought of the movie she'd been watching. Many times when she'd watched it, she wondered why it had to end that way. But now she thought she understood. Maybe the people who made it understood that the best kind of happy ending isn't one on film. It's the one that's in real life.

**The End**


End file.
